Love for everything
by ccrocks2287
Summary: DANNY AND DANY STORY 2! Danny and Dany have been together for a while now. But when a morphing demon takes rapes Dany and takes the two to Vlads something inside Danny clicks. WhenDany almost dies what will Danny decide betwenn him staying?


Chapter 1: Him and I

(Danny's pov)

My name is Danny Fenton. I'm 14 and live in Amity Park with a mer boy named Dany. I found Dany on the beach one day tied to a tree. Tortured and almost killed I saved his life. He begged me to take him along and show him the human world. I did and not long after that we fell in love. It's been a month now and my parents came home a couple weeks I saved Dany from Vlad's grip. I told them that Dany was an orphan and we became great friends. Buying it they let him stay. Though what they don't know is that Dany has a fishy secret. Morning Dany! I chanted happily. Dany walked his way down the stairs and gave me a welcoming hug. He also gave me our secret morning kiss. Another secret my parents don't know. I'M GAY! Ready for the big day today? I said with a smile. Yep. He responded with a little laugh. Well your going to have to escape me first. I said evilly. And with that I started to chase him. We darted around the house until I finally caught him. I pinned him on the ground tickling him like a crazy person. DANNY STOP PLEASE! He cried laughing his heart out with a couple tears in his eyes. I finally let him go and we got dressed for school. Yeah I decided for Dany to go to school. I warned him that it was boring but he can't just stay here at the house all day. After we got dressed it was still a whole hour till we had to go. So I made us some breakfast. Nothing special though just Captain crunch cereal which seemed to be Dany's favorite type so I guess it was a treat for him. After our little feast Dany watched his favorite cartoon. GRAVITY FALLS! I had to admit it wasn't that bad. It was kind of funny. But I didn't really want him watching it. After he watched the episode were they hunted down the sea monster for money Dany seemed depressed when he turned into his mer boy form. He also brought up questions like... Am I weird to you? and Do you think people would hunt me for money? and the one that got me worried about was when he asked me...Am I normal? I couldn't say no to him it would break his poor little heart. After Vlad sexually touching him Dany got really scared at night. He would always have horrible nightmares about Vlad raping him and selling him in an auction. The worst part would be when he cried for 3 hours. I got worried and I tried to spend every minute I could with him doing fun activities. I just didn't know what to do. Come'on Dany time for school...I said with a soft smile. Dany got his backpack and let out an excited smile. We headed out the door walking down the road. Dany was so excited that he jumped and sang all the way there. I'm glad he was happy now I just hoped it would last. And I hoped that today nothing would go wrong...

Chapter 2: Arriving for the first day of school

(Dany's pov)

I was so excited. I was actually going to a human school. Danny said it'd be boring but that's his opinion. We entered the school and Danny walked me to the office. A lot of people were staring at me. Some were also laughing. I also heard some people whisper...Hey look at his hair. And look at those freaky eyes... Danny turned his head and told me not to pay attention to them. We entered the office and Dany signed me up. He then took me to the commons area and we sat there waiting for the bell to ring. Then Sam and Tucker came. Sam didn't like me cause I was dating Danny. Hi Danny! She chanted cheerful. Sup dude. Tucker said normally. Hi guys how's it going? But before the two could answer the bell rang and we headed for our classes. Love you have a nice day. Danny said kindly. AND STAY CLEAR OF WATER! He added. Yeah yeah I know. I said. And with that I went to class. To 's class.

HALLOWEEN WITCHES PEOPLE SETTLE DOWN! Lancer yelled making all the teens sit. Now as you know or been told we have a new student today. Dany why don't you just come up-WHOA! He shrieked. I stopped in my tracks and sadly stared at him. FOR HEAVEN SAKE TAKE OFF THE WIG AND CONTACTS! He screamed. T-This is my real hair and these a-are my real e-eyes. I said quietly and softly. Well then lets get on with this. He said rudely. Class Dany. Dany class. Now sit down. Take a seat next to Dash. My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped. Dash was the one who cut my shoulder and was being mean to me that one night. WELL TAKE A SEAT! Lancer yelled. I shakily sat down next to Dash and got out my things. Well well it isn't little freak. Dash said meanly. I didn't respond to his comment. I'll get you one day freak remember that. Your little lover boy Danny screwed up and your going to pay for it. He said angrily. I let a shudder and got on with class. After switching class to class lunch finally came and I was already whipped out. Who new human school could be so boring. I met Danny and the others at a table. They were already waiting for me and had eaten half there lunch. Hi...I said. Hey hows school? Danny asked me with hope. I have to sit next to Dash and he threatened me. And Mr. Lancer also made fun of me. I said sadly. Danny got mad and slammed his fist on the table making me whimper. I knew it. Once you walk in here you'll be a victim. He said in a mad mood. I continued to eat lunch and Danny went on his fit. I'd just hate to see you get hurt by the mean kids here. He said more calmly. Then that's when Sam snapped.

Chapter 3: Sam's mean words

(Danny's pov)

Well who can blame them. I mean look at him. Sam said meanly. We all looked at her in a strange way. He has white hair and green eyes and he can grow a fish tail when he's wet. And since he's so stupid and acts helpless every one will eventually find out his secret. She said in a rude tone. Sam why are acting like this? I know your upset for me dating him but your always mean to him. I said. SO MAYBE I JUST DON'T LIKE HIM! She yelled. We all stared at he again. I-I'm in love with you Danny. I wish you'd choose me over that...that FREAK! She said. Then Dany took over. WHY!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!? SO WHAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH DANNY! IT WAS JUST MEANT TO BE! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!? He screamed. HE LOVES ME AND NOT YOU! He added. You little freak. You should be sold to the government and be put in a circus for our entertainment. I WISH VLAD WOULD OF JUST KILLED YOU! YOU HALF FISH FREAK! YOU SHOULD BE PUT IN A LAB AND BE DISSECTED! JUST DIE! Sam yelled. Dany let out a gasp and tears filled in his eyes. SAM! I yelled angrily. Y-Your right I'm nothing more then a LAB RAT! He cried. He sobbed for a second and ran out of the room with tears flying out of his eyes and still crying. I hope your happy cause you just hurt the one I love and doing that will never make me love you... I said sharply.

I ran outside to go comfort Dany. I found him crying around the corner. Dany.. I said. I walked over to him and put ourselves into a hug. I WANT TO GO HOME! He sobbed. I wiped a tear from his face and rubbed his head. Ok I'll take you home. I smiled. I walked Dany home as fast as I could but I was still upset with Sam badly.I stayed home with him and told my parents things didn't go to well. They kind of stared at me madly and they seemed to want to know why I always treated him like some kind of... PET. Dany walked depressingly down the hall and into the rest room I guess he was going to take a bath. I decided to join him and let out all the stress I had. Though since I couldn't grow a fish tail like he could it would probably be a little scary for him but I didn't really care cause I wanted to give him something I that I craved. I walked in and already saw he had transformed. Mind if I join you? I asked. He didn't respond for a couple seconds. S-Sure he said in a shy voice.

Chapter 4: Making love or should I scream RAPE!

(Dany's pov)

Danny stripped of himself and quickly jumped in the tub with me. I turned my head and lowered it so he couldn't see my face. My shoulders shook and I uttered cries as tear drops fell and made a tiny splash in the water. Hey... Danny said as he turned my head with a couple of his fingers to have me facing him. I started to cry a little bit as Danny put my body onto his but it seemed to make me a little uncomfortable so I flinched a little. I looked down to see my tail flick its way in between Danny's legs. I grasped Danny's shoulders and my whole body became tight. I was now laying on my stomach and at the same time I was lying on Danny's stomach. My body became more stiff as Danny put his hands on were usually my ass would be and spread out his fingers feeling every inch of scales in that area. Danny then pushed my body up against his while letting out a grunt. Danny. W-W-what are you doing? I asked nervously. He didn't answer which scared me. I wish you could be human right now...He said deeply. W-what are you saying ? I asked in a scared squeaky voice. He lifted me up past his head and completely grasped my upper part of my tail and kind of rubbed me there. After a while he brought us into a kiss and held me. Why was he doing this now? What did he want from me? I asked myself. Danny put his hand in the middle of my chest and smiled with a lowered head. My fins rose above the water and started a fast pace moving themselves back and forth. Danny your scaring me STOP IT! I shouted but then an evil laugh came out of no were. Danny?...I said in a scared quiet voice. Danny's legs morphed into a skin like snake tail and he wrapped it around mine. Y-Your not Danny...LET ME GO! The thing pinned me on the ground and put his body over mine keeping it's tail slithering on my tail. Now why would I do that? He said with a high pitched voice. He squeezed my tail hoping to give me hint of what he wanted. He was all skin and he had Danny's appearance except his all skin snake tail. I figured it out of what he wanted from me. You see when merpeople wanna do it they wrap there tails around each other's tails and ok this is gonna sound funny the female thrust onto the male and gets him with the baby. But in this case it was ME WHO WAS GONNA BE HEARING DADDY! W-WHO SENT YOU!? I screamed. He gave me a wide smile and a grunt . I'll tell you later. He said kissing me on the cheek. HEEEELLLP! I shrieked. I didn't care if somebody saw me like this all I wanted was to get this rapist off me. Don't bother the real Danny is still at school dealing with that Sam girl and Danny's parents are knocked out cold in the lab. He said with laughter. He then did a little thrust on me already injecting my with his juices. I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP! I cried. He leaned down next to my ear. I want you to have my children. He whispered and softly laughed. GET OFF ME! I screamed. But he only thrusted on me more going faster and harder every time. I felt his juices seep into my scales as he continued his little rape game. What a beautiful tail you have. It'll look great on our children...He said deeply. He gave a loud moan as he thrusted on me smoothly. GET OFF! I cried as tears of torture came to my eyes. Shh my little guppy It'll all be over in a little bit then we can have a family together... He said calmly. His tail coiled around mine as his and my juices mixed with each other. I became tight as the pleasure ran through me like lightning. I sobbed my eyes out. I wanted him off me and I wanted Danny. Out of everything I wanted Danny to rape me more then this stranger this thing. Suddenly my visions got burly and all I felt was that boy thrust on me. My eyes began to close slowly. I felt a jolt as I finally released and then I passed out. Now lets take you to Vlad's. The thing said as he morphed into his true self...

Chapter 5: Him again

(Dany's pov)

I woke in what looked like a fish tank. It was Tall and wide enough for me to move around. Why hello sweet heart it's nice to see you awake... A voice said. I turned around to see that boy thing again. Wait what am I saying that boy is a RAPIST! Though he looked different. He still had black hair but red eyes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt blue jeans and black shoes. I was mad at him and tried to swim towards him but found that there was a chain at the end of my tail so I couldn't move that much. I'm sorry honey but we don't want you to escape. He said. We? I asked but I then took a look at my surroundings fearfully. Wait a minuet this is-...I began. Why yes my dear boy your in my castle. Vlad said. I scooted back all they way back at the end of the glass tank. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT! I screamed clutching myself with my arms. Don't worry my dear boy I'm not going to touch you...At least not yet. He said with a smile. Don't forget once I get the other one I can keep him. The boy said. Of course Tikashi why would I forget. Vlad said like a sexist. WAIT A MINUTE HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AFTER DANNY SHOT YOU DEAD!? I questioned. I'm a ghost I just don't die like that. He responded rudely. I went quiet. I want you to go fetch Danniel for me Tikashi. Vlad said. Tikashi then morphed into myself with the human legs. I filled with rage and anger. SAY AWAY FROM DANNY! I shrieked. Vlad didn't listen but only pointed towards the door and with that Tikashi left looking like me. DANNY LOOK OUT! I screamed though I knew Danny wouldn't hear me...

Chapter 6: Danny's abduction

(Danny's pov)

The school bell rang and I left school. I was still mad at Sam for doing what she did to Dany. Where was Dany? I heard from the office that I signed him out to go home but I didn't remember doing that. I walked down the block and I see Dany run towards me giving me a huge hug. DANNY! He chanted. He sounded different though he sounded kind of high and pitched. Are you ok Dany? You sound kind of different. I said. It must of been the food at school or something. He said happily. I bought it and the two of us walked home or at least I though we did till Dany walked in an ally. Dany? Why are we in a ally? I asked but Dany responded in a creepy laugh. He reached inside his pocket and brought out my mini tazer. Dany what are you doing ? I asked shakily. He laughed evilly and tried to taze me. DANY STOP THAT! I screamed. Aww but I want to play...He said in a winy voice while undoing my pant's button with one hand and holding the tazer in the other. STOP IT DANY! I shrieked while pushing Dany away from me. Dany let out a tiny whimper as he fell on the ground. The next thing I knew was that he started to cry softly. Please don't cry Dany I- began But then Dany turned around and hugged me right on my stomach since he was still on his knees. I smiled a little bit and rubbed his head. Then all of a sudden Dany tazed me and I fell to the ground in pain. Dany? Why did you- I let out another screech as Dany tazed me. He let out a demonic laugh and tazed me again kicking me after it. I moaned in pain as he laughed in a cute voice and TAZED ME AGAIN! A while after I rose on my feet and tried to run away but Dany wrapped his arm around me like gum. He literally wrapped his arm around me all the way from my chest to my knees and squeezed me hard. Right then I knew that wasn't Dany. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DANY!? I screeched loudly and angrily. Oh lets just say my little guppy is being held at a certain place I'm gonna take you. He said. Funny thing is that I raped and captured him with me looking like you. He laughed. I let out a growl of anger. YOU DID WHAT!? I screamed. He gave me a cute little giggle. I raped him in his mermaid form by making you look like a half human half skin snake. It was so fun I loved how he yelled and no one heard him and how he tried to escape. It was so much fun. He giggled. I yelled and jerked myself to get free and ran out of the ally. I have to get to the Fenton laboratory. I said running like a jack rabbit. I reached my house but found that thing already downstairs. He grabbed me and flew me against the wall. I cried out in pain and was hit against the wall again. My vision started to turn black but I tried to stay awake. Barely awake I raised my head and saw the thing raise an ecto gun at me. My eyes grew wide and before I could take another breath I was hit. I fell to the floor and the thing picked me up in his arms. Now lets go back to Vlad so I can gain my prize. I heard the thing say. But I had no clue what he mean't all I wanted was for Dany to be safe...

Chapter 7: We need to get out of here

(Dany's pov)

Scared to death I waited 30 minutes to see if Tikashi was defeated. I was released from the tank but Vlad but an anti water thing in me so I remained a mer boy. All of a sudden Tikashi came in with Danny in his arms. Danny was lifelessly dropped to the floor right under Vlad. DANNY! I cried. I dragged myself over to him and held his head on my lap. Danny started to wake up as I rubbed his head. When he awoke he say me in tears and quickly noticed it was me. DANY! I'M SO GLAD YOUR SAFE! He cried hugging me. Are you ok? He asked. I heard you were- but that's were he stopped. I'm so sorry. He sadly said and tried to hug me again but Tikashi pulled me away. I let out a scream as he did so. GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! Danny shrieked. Tikashi wrapped an arm around me and held me there. Hands off my little guppy. He said. Can I go Vlad? I want to take my new mate home. Me and him are going to have some fun besides he's going to give birth to our children soon. He said. NO! PLEASE! I cried. B-B-Birth?...YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU! Danny screamed and got up and tried to take a swing at Tikashi but missed making Vlad hand cuff him to the wall. Grow up Danniel it's all apart of the circle of life. HE RAPED HIM AND NOW HE'S GONNA GIVE BIRTH TO...TO...TO THAT! Danny screamed with anger. Tikashi lifted me in the air and shook me softly. Well rape or not I still love my little guppy and I will take care of him so BYE! Tikashi said happily putting me in his arms. NO LET ME GO! I cried as Tikashi started to walk off with me but just as I wiggled myself free I started to drag myself towards Danny. Though suddenly Tikashi turned into that snake thing again and got on top of me. GET OFF! HELP! I yelled. Just then Danny ran over and spin kicked Takashi in the face knocking him out. Freeing his hands Danny grabbed mine and held me up holding me as the bottom part of my tail lied itself on the floor with my fins lying out. WE ARE LEAVING NOW! Danny said furiously. I smiled at him and lied my head on his chest. Danny was so brave and noble...He was my hero. Just then a pink blast almost hit the both of us and we both new it came from Vlad. YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Vlad shouted. Danny sat me down and brought out something he called the Fenton thermos and sucked Vlad in without anyone to stop him. That was almost to easy. Something's wrong...Danny said. Then Vald busted out of the thermos ready to attack again. He fired out all kinds of pink ray stuff. They flew every were but missed us both. Though because of Vlad's stupidity he caused a fire all threw out the house. It began to get really hot and since I couldn't turn human I was drying out like a desert and fast. I needed water and I started to pass out. I lied down and just started to die. I began to cough and breath heavily but no air came in and Danny was still fighting Vlad. Dany?...Danny said with concern. I coughed loudly and tried to speak. DANY! Danny screamed running over to me while holding my head in his arms. Since he can't turn human because of my anti water system he'll dry up because of staying out of water to long. But at this rate he's going to die...Vlad said with a tiny itty bitty hint of sadness. SHUT UP! Danny yelled. He picked me up in his arms and felt me. I need to get you out of here your gonna dry up. He said seriously. I let out a coughing fit and tried to breath but only got a little bit of air in. He started to run out of the house while Vlad just floated there in the same spot. When we finally got out of Vlad's house it exploded with Vlad inside. With no turning back Danny ran as fast as he could to the nearest stream but there wasn't any. I was half dead and Vlad was right I was going to die. Hang on Dany I'll find you some water. Danny said in fear. I was to weak to speak and I felt like I was going to throw up. Being like this was on my not to do list If I was going to survive. I started to cough crazily and breath heavily. I hen passed out. DANY HOLD ON! Dany cried running faster. For another 20 minutes he was running around but nothing found him. WERE IS THE WATER AROUND HERE!? Danny cried with tears in his eyes. He checked my pulse and felt it barely moving. Please don't die on me Dany...He said quietly and began to cry. with any hope minutes later he found WATER! He ran in the river and settled me down inside it. He settled my head underneath the cold blistering liquid but hey at least he found some water. I let out a tiny grunt and was put in a hug by Danny. I thought I lost you... He said crying. I smiled weakly and hugged him. I then fell over but Danny caught me. DANY! He screamed with tears slowly dripping off his eyes. C-Can I s-s-sleep? I said with a weak smile. I-I'm really t-t-t-tired...I added. He smiled and nodded. I fell asleep in his arms staying in the river for a while dreaming dreams.

Chapter 8: Goodbye

(Danny's pov)

I woke up that morning with a heavy heart. I almost lost Dany last night. I was scared that more danger was going to come to him and I couldn't risk losing him. Morning Dany said happily. I smiled softly but didn't respond. Uh Dany I need to talk to you. I finally said. I sat Dany down in a chair having him face me with those beautiful green eyes. You know I almost lost you last night...I know your safe now but what is something else happens to you and I cant save you next time. What if I'm to late. You were raped, molested, tortured and almost killed. You know I love you but... I said in a sad voice. But what? Danny what are you trying to say? Dany said with fear. I'm taking you back to the ocean. I said firmly. I grabbed Dany's arm roughly. What!? NO! Dany cried yanking his arm from my reach and backing away from me. Dany please listen I'm doing this to protect you. I said calmly. I WONT LEAVE YOU! Dany cried being pulled in a hug by me. I dint want you to you to leave either... I said in a shaky voice. But I have to. I said I then tazed Dany and he fell to the floor. I'm sorry... I said with tears and picked him up in my arms. I sadly put Dany in a cove kissed him on the cheek and left. I'll come for you one day I whispered with tears dripping from my eyes. I promise...

Chapter 9: Traitor

(Danny's pov)

It was quiet that evening and my heart was broken and I needed it to be fixed. I went to Sam's and told her the story. She comforted me and told me it would be alright. Suddenly we looked into each others eyes and kissed. We stayed like that for a while. I love you...I told Sam. I love you to... Sam responded. We kissed again and I thought... Maybe I wont go get Dany back. Not ever...


End file.
